bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Big Hero 6: The Series shorts/Gallery
Baymax and... Super Baymax.png Captain Fancy comic 1.png Captain Fancy comic 2.png Baymax looks down.png Baymax and Fred 1.png Fred reads comic with Baymax.png Fred Comic.png Taxi Driver.png Baymax and Fred 2.png A little dry.png Spice it up a bit.png Greatest alter ego.png Fred turns Baymax head.png Cowboy Baymax.png Too old timey.png Biker Baymax.png Don't love it.png Baymax Claus.png Too seasonal.png Baysette.png Too princess-y.png Butler Baymax.png Pirate Baymax.png Itmax.png Leprechaun Baymax.png Firefighter Baymax.png Lumberjack Baymax.png Baseball Baymax.png Merlin Baymax.png I've got it.png Sumomax.png Fred sumo.png Fred runs to Baymax.png Fred bounces off Baymax.png Fred's toys.png On a scale....png Baymax Roller Skate.png Baymax and Go Go 1.png Look before you leap.png Go Go pushes Baymax.png Baymax down the street.png Baymax skates out of control.png Baymax skating in alley.png Go Go looks at cats.png Baymax skate garbage.png Go Go backflip.png Baymax skate restaurant.png Food ruined.png Baymax scares man.png Carl alley 1.png Carl alley 2.png Baymax skating.png Go Go grabs Baymax.png Go Go skate.png Baymax and Go Go skating.png Couch moving.png Baymax grabs couch guys.png Ugh.png Baymax skates with couch.png Cuidado.png Old people.png Go Go and old people.png Woman pats Baymax.png Brake.png Maude's 102nd Birthday.png Thank you sonny.png Nice job daredevil.png Don't tell anyone about this.png Baymax sitar.png Baymax and Wasabi 1.png Fred sitar.png Fred ball.png Fred bounces away.png Mind Body and Fred.png Wasabi breathe.png I do not breathe.png Wasabi yoga.png Wasabi opens eyes.png Baymax stress alert.png Boat pose.png Baymax rolls away.png Wasabi stressed.png Baymax yoga.png Baymax yoga 2.png Wasabi tool crash.png Tree posing.png Wasabi hit by lamp.png Boat2.png Baymax throws Wasabi.png Viparita Karani.png Baymax hurts Wasabi.png Wasabi tries to focus.png Alert.png Wasabi stress.png Alert 2.png Wasabi clenched teeth.png Alert 3.png I'm relaxed.png Wasabi leaves.png Namaste.png Low Battery Baymax.png Baymax lowbattery.png Shhhhh.png Baymax tries to catch Mochi.png Charging Baymax.png Hiro looks at sleeping Baymax.png Boost charge chip.png Boost Charge inserted.png Baymax shut eyes.png Fast Baymax.png Baymax scale.png Hiro with Mochi.png Baymax scans Mochi.png Mochi runs away.png Mr. Sparkles' Sparkles.png Baymax breakfast.png Baymax and Hiro at school.png Baymax boost.png Baymax feeds Hiro.png Baymax maneuver.png Baymax downloading data.png Baymax dinner.png Baymax dinner 2.png Baymax dinner 3.png Baymax brushing Hiro's teeth.png Hiro toothbrush.png Baymax forced hug.png Baymax bed shake.png Hiro falls down bed.png Not my best idea.png Hiro takes out Boost Charge chip.png Baymax hugging Hiro.png Baymax and Mochi.png Mochi1.png Baymax pets Mochi.png CassB&M.png CassB&M2.png Baymax lifts Mochi.png Don't overthink it.png Toy mouse.png Baymax And Mochi.png Mochi causes a mess.png Oh No.png Mochi bath 1.png Mochi playing.png Mochi bounces off Baymax.png Mochi crashes.png Mochi bath 2.png Mochi chimney.png Mochi bath 3.png Mochi escapes.png Mochi window.png Mochi alley.png Baymax follows Mochi.png Baymax looks for Mochi.png Baymax follows Mochi again.png Baymax Mochi subway.png Mochi lick.png Mochi roof.png Baymax and Mochi on the roof.png Baymax grabs Mochi.png Baymax bouncing with Mochi.png Baymax and Mochi sleep.png Cass sees Mochi and Baymax.png Tennis Baymax.png Honey playing tennis.png Baymax looks at ball.png Honey tennis outfit.png Honey hits ball.png Baymax tennis.png Baymax chart.png Baymax and Honey Lemon 1.png Baymax shows injuries.png Honey unsettled 1.png Honey unsettled 2.png Honey unsettled 3.png How about we just play.png Baymax headband.png Just hit the ball over the net.png Baymax follows ball.png Tennis machine.png Baymax fails at tennis.png Honey thinking.png Honey moves Baymax.png Honey pushes Baymax.png Honey Baymax tennis.png Honey Baymax tennis 2.png Sweating Honey Lemon.png Honey sees ball.png Baymax slow motion.png Baymax finally hits ball.png Crash sound.png I'll leave a note.png Honey tennis game 1.png Honey tennis game 2.png Baymax hitting ball.png Baymax Dreams Hiro with junk chip.png Hiro with junk chip 2.png Baymax looking at Hiro.png HiroBDES.png BaymaxBDES.png Baymax's Dream.png Sheep.png Baymax counting sheep.png Baymax counts more sheep.png Baymax3D.png Baymax with sheep.png SFDream.png Baymax and sheep car.png Junk Protocol open.png Junk Data detected.png Do Androids Dream of Evil Sheep.png Evil sheep.png Baymax holds sheep.png Baymax talks with evil sheep.png Evil sheep 2.png Evil sheep delete.png Baymax memory bank.png DELET.png Baymax looks at evil sheep.png Memories deleted.png Dream Sheep.png Evil Sheep deleting.png Baymax crawls.png Baymax memory.png Baymaxevilsheep.png Sheep analyze.png Evil Sheep Baymax.png Evil sheep turns good.png Making a friend.png Sheep transforms.png Electric Sheep.png Baymax back from protocol.png It rewrote itself.png Hiro looks confused at protocol.png BaymaxHuggingHiro.png Baymax closing eye.png Baymax malfunctioning.png Uncharged Baymax.png BaymaxBDBB.png Hiro protocol.png Debug.png Baymax bed.png Baymax naps.png Bed comes to life.png Baymax waves at bed.png Bed Bug.png Baymax low.png Arrow Hiro.png Bed Bug 2.png Fire Wall.png Flying Bed Bugs.png Baymax armor dream.png Baymax and arrow Hiro.png Baymax Rocket Punch.png Bug with fist.png Baymax arrow.png Bugs asleep.png Bugs fall asleep.png Baymax in bed.png HiroBDBB.png Baymax Walk.png Baymax faceplant.png Baymax is ok.png Baymax overcharge.png Red Eye Baymax.png HiroBDTMB.png BaymaxBDTMB.png Hiro BD.png Baymax with chips.png Baymax Dreams chip.png Baymax personalities.png Baymaxes1.png Purple Baymax.png Blue and Purple Baymax.png Hero Baymax.png Baymax touching Baymax.png Baymax Purple.png Hero Baymax helmet.png Baymax dream.png Giant Obake Baymax.png Ohhh no.png Purple and Hero Baymax.png Blue Baymax.png Baymax points at chip.png HiroChip.png Heroically.png Giga Baymax.png Baymax and Baymax.png EvilBaymax.png Three Baymaxes.png Hiro's Chip.png Hero Baymax gets chip.png Baymax palm.png Baymaxes in hand.png Baymaxes hug Baymax.png Baymax inserts giant chip.png Obake Baymax face.png Four Baymaxes.png Mega Fistbump.png Baymax disappears.png Hiro sees fixed Baymax.png HiroBaymaxBDTMB.png Hug.png Big Chibi 6 Chibi Kaiju.png Paused movie.png Fred and Go Go chibi.png NO POPCORN.png Terrified Fred.png Big Chibi 6 The Shorts.png Fred bucket.png A movie.png must.png have.png POPCORN.png Go Go grabs Fred.png Soil.png Fred spin.png X_X.png Go Go corn.png Go Go sow.png Go Go drags Honey.png Soil shooter.png Baymaxpopcorn.png Baymax watering.png Plants grow.png Chibi Hiro and Obake.png Star created.png Sun.png Fred stares at sun.png Fred sunglasses.png Corn grow.png Tall Corn.png Go Go lifts Wasabi.png Wasabi slash corn.png Raining corn.png Corn pot.png Fred flame pot.png Popcorn pop.png Fred gets his popcorn.png Needs movie butter.png Go Go dive.png Fred dive.png Terrified cow.png Wasabi tools.png Mochi touches set square.png Wasabi shock face.png Wasabi fixes tool.png Chibi Wasabi Fred Mochi.png Mochi cute.png Mochi evil.png Mochi causing a mess.png Mochi machine.png Paw Rockets 1.png Paw Rockets 2.png Flying Mochi.png Fred fall.png Multimochi.png Wasabi Mochi clone.png Poof.png Bike cats.png Chemball hat.png Baymochi.png Armor fall.png MochiMN1.png Mochi no.png MochiMN2.png NOO.png MochiMN3.png MochiMN4.png Explosion.png Ded.png HoneyMN.png Mochi stars.png Mochi box.png HoneyHeart.png Mochi climbs tree.png Fred help.png Fred HALP.png Fred Help2.png Mochi on tree.png Evil Bird.png Hiro jumps.png Hiro jumps too high.png Hiro upgrading Baymax.png Baymax climbs.png Triple oh no.png Wasabi chops tree.png Mochi jumps to other tree.png Baymax tries catching Mochi.png Mochi tree 2.png Fred cat suit.png Pecked.png Claw.png Bird grabbed.png Noodle Burger Boy grabbed.png Car grabbed.png Obake grabbed.png Fish grabbed.png Karmi grabbed.png Karmi thrown.png Kentucky Kaiju grabbed.png Honey Lemon joins.png Mochi chembubble.png Woodpecker.PNG Bubble explode.png Mochi back on tree.png Meow.png NBB Chibi.png Plug.png NBBDance1.png NBBChibiFace.png Noodle Song.png Noodle Burger Song.png NBBMic.png YEAH.png Hiro guitar.png HiroNBBSong.png Fred drums.png NBB Mic.png Noodle Burgers.png NBB Sing.png Hiro Go Go play instruments.png BH6 instruments.png Noodle angel.png Noodle Burger Boy Hearts.png Noodle Burger love.png Cloudy with a chance of Noodle Burgers.png NBB Sing 2.png Fred drums 2.png Noodle sing.png HiroGoGoplay.png Nyan Burger.png NBBHead.png Rockn.png Noodle fly.png Obake Noodle Song.png Noodle Song end.png Ding Dong.png Ding-Dong.png Go Go yawn.png Go Go takes bubblegum.png Go Go Gum.PNG Go Go about to sleep.png Go Go sleep gum.png ZZZ.png Annoyed sleeping Go Go.png Z Z Z.png Go Go mad.png Go Go Angry.png ZZZ ZZZ.png Honey sleeping.png Go Go cymbals.png Go Go horn.png Go Go cellphone.png Go Go jump.png Fred bagpipes.png Sound sheep.png Bringing Wasabi.png Wasabi's Vacuum.png Wasabi vacuum.png VRRRRRRR.png Hiro noise.png Too Loud.png Fred Jackhammer.png Rock Band.png Honey keeps sleeping.png Kaiju breaks wall.png Roooor.png Kaiju in apartment.png Kentucky Kaiju Frown.png Daytime.png Honey wakes up.png Honey wakes Go Go.png You were snoring.png Angry Chibi Go Go.png Honey double glasses.png Mini Chem-Balls.png Nice.png Go Go eats chem-ball.png Go Go inflated.png Floating Go Go.png I got an idea.png Honey throws mini chem-ball.png Chem-Ball effect.png Weird thing.png We've got an idea.png Shrink ray.png Airhead.png Distress.png Vortex of nothingness.png It was a group project.png Chibi Honey Wasabi.png Grab on.png Go Go hit.png Obake watches from another dimension.png Screamin.png Fire to the rescue.png Flaming vortex of nothingness.png BH6 shocked faces.png Fred steps on Mochi.png Mochi's claw.png MochiGoGoChibi.png Go Go pop.png Go Go back to normal.png Lab sucked.png Vortex tongue.png Honey lost her homework.png Karmi's signature.png Karmi love letter.png Chibi Globby.png Darn It.png Globby arrested.png Chibi fist bump.png Karmi gives letter.png Love Letter.png Hiro doesn't like it.png Karmi Hiro LL.png Hiro running away.png Bus Stop.png Scared sitting Hiro.png Hiro jumps away.png Obake newspaper.png Hiro dives into the sewer.png Hiro trapped by Karmi.png Pole.png Hydrant.png Taxi.png Karmizilla.png Fleeing.png Karmi on the train.png Fly away.png Going up.png Karmi runs up a building.png Come back here.png Chibi Hiro alley.png Bump.png Hiro is cornered.png Letter about to explode.png Heartsplosion.png Earth Heart.png Spiral eyes.png Hand grab.png Terrified face.png Anime fight.png Anime fight 2.png NBB Punched.png Big Chibi 6 vs Noodle Burger Boy.png Chibi Burger.png Ki charge.png What is he doing.png Fred sparkling eyes.png Fred shadow.png Forbidden move.png Powered.png Super cool.png Over 9000.png Power up too.png Stomp.png Hiro charging up.png Top 10 anime fights.png Fight fire with fire.png Fred charging up.png Honey charging up.png Wasabi charging up.png Baymax charging up.png NBBCharge.png Hiro aura.png Fire eyes.png Intense.png AHHHH.png Disc hit.png Battery fall.png NBB powered down.png Go Go Wins.png Whaaaat.png KKChibi.png ChibiHiroLB.png Chibi Overdrive Mode.png Fourth wall break.png Planet Earth.png HELLO.png LBBaymax.png Charging dock.png This way.png Arrow.png Catching the butterfly.png Baymax too heavy.png Pulling back.png Kentucky Kaiju pulls.png Fred idea.png Baymax grabs lightbulb.png Weee.png LowBatteryBaymax.png Desperate.png Kiss the screen.png NBBMagnet.png Obake cameo.png How are you.png Knock knock.png Baymax fall.png Mochi enters.png Wide eyes.png THANKS MOCHI.png Let's Go.png Sleeping in car.png Go Go's dream.png High Speed.png Rocket mode.png Zooming.png Screaming car.png Go Go sleeping smile.png Hiro's dream.png Tall Hiro.png Necc.png Another Obake cameo.png Hiro sleeping smile.png Honey's dream.png So cute.png Chicks and bunnies.png Playing animals.png Cute cute.png Hiro puking animals.png Fred puking animals.png Rainbow.png Honey sleeping smile.png Fred's dream.png Dreamception.png Fred and Wasabi SD.png You can totally be a Super Driver.png Super Driver sticker.png Super App.png Accept.png Driving Wasabi.png Karmi rides car.png Karmi grabbed by Globby.png GO GO GO.png Car chase.png Chibi police.png Searching.png HV Chibi.png Rocking car.png Sliced seat.png Wasabi screams.png NBB in car.png Chibi Noodle stickers.png Noodle Burger Boy kicked out.png Chibi Steamer.png Chibi Sparkles.png Carrots.png Wasabi stops.png Chibi Wasabi in the dark.png GPS Car.png Chibi Obake logo.png Nervous Wasabi.png Obake mirror.png No one inside.png Baymax driver.png Just drive.png Go Go takes over.png Cafe Bell.png Chibi villains.png Surprised faces.png Ready for action.png Armour up.png You guys still serving breakfast.png Bread slice.png Bread up.png Fred Bread.png Toasty.png Plate throw.png Chemball jelly.png Baymax cooks.png Fire pan.png Brunch.png Momabake brunch.png Go Go serves Noodle Burger Boy.png Seat for NBB.png Bacon throw.png Egg throw.png Frowning breakfast.png Sparkles looks at food.png Fred fixing food.png Smile bacon.png Flipping smile.png Globby eating.png Big munch.png Teeth glob.png More pancakes.png No mouth.png Coffee spill.png Slicing table.png Furious Momakase.png Hack n slash.png Obake finishes eating.png How would you rate your breakfast.png Obakephone.png Rating.png 1-star.png Flames.png 3-stars.png Angry chibi team.png 5-stars.png Yeah!!.png Baymax and Mochi Blue butterfly.png Mochi sleep.png Mochi on the edge.png Baymax hello.png Pot drop.png Look at butterfly.png Mochi plays.png Another pot falls.png Mochishort.png Pot 3.png Pot 4.png Pothead.png Baymax dirty face.png Butterflies.png Butterflies on Baymax.png You are safe now.png Butterfly fistbump.png Balalala.png Mochi looking at butterfly.png Butterflies fly.png Mouse toy.png Mochi and his toy.png Mochimouse.png Mochi tosses toy.png Mochi looking at toy.png Baymax finds Mochi.png Sad Mochi scan.png Baymax stare down.png You want water.png Mochi doesn't want water.png Cat food.png Mochi shakes head.png Baymax playing with Mochi.png Mochi looks at toy.png Stuck toy.png Baymax looks up at toy.png Baymax tries to grab toy.png Baymax hand up.png Baymax small jump.png Disappointed Mochi.png Baymax climb.png Baymax falls on Mochi.png Angry Baymax.png Baymax suits up.png Baymax wings.png Rocket feet.png Baymax ready.png Baymax's face.png Mochi rides Baymax.png Mochi jump.png Mochi gets toy.png Oh.png BaymaxMR.png Messy room.png Mochi books.png Scale 8.png Not a safe place.png Baymax dirty room.png Music playing.png BaymaxBooks.png Mochi drawers.png Hiro's shirt.png Room1.png Room2.png Room3.png Room4.png Clean room.png Messiness of room.png Book hits Mochi.png Mochi attacks Baymax.png Papers.png A ten.png Category:Galleries